


angels and fables

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [12]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fallen Angels, Nicknames, Sharing a Bed, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: The rain sloshes outside Evie’s windows, pelting the glass and providing a darker, safer atmosphere in the room as she turns around to change. She slips off her soaking clothes, pulling on her pajamas quickly, hoping that her body with stop quivering before turning around to see if Mal is done changing as well.Mal apparently dresses a lot slower than Evie, and she peels off her shirt that was stuck to her body. A flash of lightning strikes outside, briefly illuminating her pale skin and revealing an intricate pattern.Evie blinks a couple times. She’s positive she hasn’t seen Mal’s tattoo before. She waits for another bolt to come down, but one doesn’t.





	

The rain sloshes outside Evie’s windows, pelting the glass and providing a darker, safer atmosphere in the room as she turns around to change. She slips off her soaking clothes, pulling on her pajamas quickly, hoping that her body with stop quivering before turning around to see if Mal is done changing as well.

Mal apparently dresses a lot slower than Evie, and she peels off her shirt that was stuck to her body. A flash of lightning strikes outside, briefly illuminating her pale skin and revealing an intricate pattern.

Evie blinks a couple times. She’s positive she hasn’t seen Mal’s tattoo before. She waits for another bolt to come down, but one doesn’t.

She crosses the room quietly before Mal tugs on a long t-shirt, pressing a cold hand to the middle of her back and rucking up the shirt in the process.

Mal immediately jumps, turning and quickly shoving down her shirt. “What the hell, Evie?”

“When’d you get the tattoo?” Evie asks curiously, pursing her lips. She would’ve thought that Mal had at least mentioned it at some point, though she is secretive.

Mal’s eyes widen and she messes with the fabric of her shirt to tug it down impossibly further, crossing over to Evie’s bed and flopping onto her back.

“It’s not a tattoo, E.” She mumbles finally, glancing at the other girl who drops down beside her, making the bed creak. Her blue hair spreads out as she rolls onto her side to face Mal, the other mirroring her position.

Evie doesn’t push the explanation, but she’s thoroughly puzzled. Mal fumbles with the bedsheets now, sighing before meeting her gaze.

“It’s not a tattoo.” The purple-haired girl repeats. “It’s… I’m a fallen angel.”

Evie raises her perfect eyebrows. As brilliant as she is, she’s only heard of them a couple times, but she’s pretty sure that they’re only mythical.

“It’s true.” Mal says quickly once she realizes Evie’s repercussion. “It means that I was an angel in heaven, but I sinned, so I was sent down here again.”

Evie narrows her eyes at Mal to tell if she’s lying or not, so she eventually believes her. It’s hard to wrap her brain around, and the only bad thing that could happen is Mal telling her it’s a joke later.

“What’d you do to get sent back here?” Evie asks curiously, and Mal huffs, turning over so that she doesn’t face her anymore.

“That’s a really bad story.”

“I still want to hear it, Mal.”

“Maybe another time.” Mal mumbles, and she sounds exhausted as she scoots back minimally so that her back is touching Evie’s chest.

“What was heaven like, then? Do you miss it?” Evie asks softly, slipping a hand in between them to trace over Mal’s wings. She’s pretty sure that she doesn’t remember them exactly, but it gives her an excuse to touch her.

Mal’s body shakes when she snorts quietly. “Not really. Wasn’t for me.”

“Did you—“

“Evie?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Evie relents, snuggling closer and slipping her hand that was tracing patterns to wrap around Mal’s stomach, hiding her face in her shoulder so that their purple and blue hair interlace.

“Alright, angel.”

“Don’t call me that.”


End file.
